Ellis
Ellis was a player character in the Fate/Solar Shadow side-stories. He was an investigator for the Mage's Association in London, and was hired multiple times by the Dyle Clan to complete increasingly difficult and perilous missions for them. He was portrayed by ErehcVA. Personality Ellis was initially seen as rather stiff and cold to those around him. He callously mocked three members of Jack Blackwood's Merry Men as their bar burned down with them inside. He also seemed largely oblivious to Cynder Misericordia's constant attempts to flirt with him, blinded by his obsession to increase his reputation by completing the mission at hand. However, when faced with the threat of imminent death, he showed that he was in fact aware of Cynder's feelings for him and apologized for ignoring them. The relationship they went on to build changed Ellis' perspective in many ways, and his obsession was drastically reduced. History Not much is known of Ellis' past aside from the fact that he was an investigator for the Mage's Association living in Clock Tower. He had developed something of an obsession with increasing his reputation so that his range of work could expand. Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Cynder Misericordia Ellis met Cynder 3 months prior to their first mission for the Dyle Clan to dismantle a demonic cult. At first, he didn't think much of her, as he was distracted by the mission at hand. However, as the two of them continued to work together, and she incessantly flirted with him, he began to notice her more. As they progressed with the mission, their interactions became slightly more awkward, as shown when Moon Rider kissed the two of them to imbue them with power, and they both asked if the other liked it. As Ellis, Cynder, and Malaclypse were about to face off against a deadly Akuma Spawn, Ellis apologized for his obliviousness and kissed Cynder. After the completion of their first mission, Ellis and Cynder entered into a serious relationship, although it only lasted for about a month before the former was killed on their second mission for the Dyle Clan. Cynder and Ellis had one final conversation in a white void immediately after the completion of their second Incinerator mission. In that exchange, Ellis revealed that he took the job because Cynder was so excited about the reward, indicating that he valued her happiness enough to risk his own life. Abilities Elf Abilities * Darkvision (60ft) * Fey Ancestry * Subrace: High Elf ** Cantrip ** Elf Weapon Training ** Extra Language ** Keen Senses * Trance Bard Abilities * Countercharm * Bard College: College of Lore ** Additional Magical Secrets ** Bonus Proficiencies ** Cutting Words * Bardic Inspiration (d10) * Expertise * Font of Inspiration * Jack of All Trades * Magical Secrets * Ritual Casting * Song of Rest (d8) * Spellcasting (Charisma-based ability) Feats * Spell Sniper Spells Cantrips * Minor Illusion * True Strike * Vicious Mockery * Fire Bolt (Spell Sniper cantrip) Level 1 Spells * Cure Wounds * Earth Tremor * Entangle * Heroism Level 2 Spells * Cloud of Daggers * Zone of Truth * Hold Person Level 3 Spells * Dispel Magic * Hypnotic Pattern Level 4 Spells * Polymorph * Confusion * Elemental Bane Level 5 Spells * Conjure Volley * Mass Cure Wounds * Greater Restoration Level 6 Spells * Eyebite Special Equipment Weapons * Zerth Blade: A sword whose blade continuously blinks in and out of existence. Deals 1d8 psychic damage on a hit. Can also store spells with a value of 3 spell levels for later use, without expending a spell slot. For example, someone could store 3 Level 1 spells in it, or 1 Level 3 spell. * Staff of Thunder and Lightning: Contains multiple thunder and lightning-based spells, which have varying charges. Can also be used as a melee weapon, dealing 1d6 bludgeoning, magic damage on a hit. The spells contained within it are as follows: ** Lightning ** Thunderwave ** Lightning Strike ** Thunderclap ** Thunder and Lightning: Allows the wielder an additional use of either Thunderclap or Lightning Strike. Misc. * Pearl of Power Trivia * Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Player Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Elves Category:High Elves Category:Bards Category:Mage's Association Category:Dyle Clan Category:Incinerators